Deux soeurs pour six reines
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: La première fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'était un petit bébé qui pleurait et dont personne n'avait l'air de se soucier. Elle aurait dû la haïr parce qu'elle osait porter un titre qui n'était pas le sien. Sauf que Mary n'avait pas pu le faire.


**Disclamer :** « Les Tudors » ne sont pas à moi.

 **Titre :** Deux sœurs pour six Reines.

 **Résumé :** La première fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'était un petit bébé qui pleurait et dont personne n'avait l'air de se soucier. Elle aurait dû la haïr parce qu'elle osait porter un titre qui n'était pas le sien. Sauf que Mary n'avait pas pu le faire.

* * *

Mary était la fille unique d'Henry le huitième et de Katerine d'Aragon. Son père avait dit et répété qu'elle était la perle de l'Angleterre. Pourtant, elle était bannie de la Cour, contrainte à ne plus jamais voir sa mère tant qu'elle refuserait de renier la vérité. Et pour rajouter à toutes ces humiliations, elle avait être l'une des servantes de la _princesse_ Elizabeth. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile. Mais, alors que les Reines passaient l'une après les autres, il y avait eu une constante dans ce monde.

La première fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'était un petit bébé qui pleurait et dont personne n'avait l'air de se soucier. Elle aurait dû la haïr parce qu'elle osait porter un titre qui n'était pas le sien. Sauf que Mary n'avait pas pu le faire. Certes, Elizabeth n'était pas la princesse légitime d'Angleterre, mais elle était innocente des crimes de sa mère. Dès que les yeux de la fille de Katerine d'Aragon avaient vu sa demi-sœur, elle l'avait compris. Mary n'avait pas le droit de ne pas aimer cette enfant. Alors, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La petite c'était quasiment tout de suite calmée, et, elle l'avait regardé avec ses yeux. Les mêmes yeux que leur père. Ce soir-là, Mary se fit une promesse : elle serait toujours là pour aimer et aider sa sœur. L'ainée savait que sa mère approuverait cette décision, et ça lui suffisait comme aval.

Très vite, Mary avait compris que tant que la _reine_ Anne serait en vie, on ne la laisserait jamais seule avec Elizabeth. Ils devaient avoir peur qu'elle se mette à lui raconter la vérité sur sa mère. Croyaient-ils réellement qu'elle pouvait être aussi cruelle envers sa petite sœur ? Elle avait voulu croire que c'était l'usurpatrice qui le pensait, mais, en surprenant des chuchotements, elle avait découvert que _Lady_ Anne avait été surprise que l'on empêche les deux sœurs de tisser des liens. La maitresse de son père avait sincèrement cru que c'était une manœuvre du Roi pour que les deux sœurs soient élevées ensemble. Alors, Mary avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. C'était son père et lui seul qui avait donné l'ordre qu'elle devienne une servante d'Elizabeth et rien de plus.

Mais, c'était sans compter sur la petite, qui dès que cela lui était permis, venait jouer avec celle qu'elle appelait « grande sœur Mary ». Le sourire qui accompagnait cette appellation était un baume pour le cœur meurtri de l'ancienne princesse. Dans sa maison, Elizabeth suivait ses propres règles. L'innocence et l'amour de sa sœur avaient aidé Mary à continuer de se battre. L'ainée ferait toujours tout ce qu'elle pourra pour sauver la vie, l'honneur et l'âme immortelle de sa sœur. C'était son devoir en tant qu'enfant la plus âgée.

Et puis, un jour, après une visite écourtée d'Elizabeth à la cour, la petite était revenue totalement changée. Sa joie l'avait quitté. Sans qu'on le lui dise, Mary avait su que son père venait de la déclarer « bâtarde ». Alors, pour la première fois de leur vie, c'est en public que Mary serra sa sœur dans ses bras. L'enfant ne pleura pas, mais l'adolescente savait que sa précieuse petite sœur, le seul membre de sa famille avec sa mère, qui ne l'avait jamais déçu, était bien trop triste pour pouvoir exprimer ses pensées. Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, elles dormirent dans le même lit. Elle se rappelle encore les mots qu'elle avait dits pour la bercer. Elle lui avait dit de rester forte en hommage à sa mère. Oui, elle lui avait dit les mots exacte qu'elle se répétait depuis la mort de Katerine.

Mary savait que Lady Jane avait à cœur son retour dans la lignée de succession. Pour retourner à la cour, lorsqu'on lui proposera, l'ancienne princesse ne mettrait qu'une condition. Que Jane s'occupe d'Elizabeth comme si c'était sa fille. Elle savait que le Roi était encore en colère contre _Lady_ Anne et que par conséquence, il n'était pas encore question qu'Elizabeth retrouve les droits qu'elle avait eus à sa naissance et qu'on lui avait arraché. Par chance, la Reine Jane avait tenu parole. Au cours des fêtes de fin d'année, elle avait convié Elizabeth sans le dire au Roi. Mary se rappelait la réaction de son père. Revoir la plus jeune de ses filles l'avait surpris, mais, même s'il l'avait bien caché, la peur que la petite avait d'être rejetée une nouvelle fois par son père avait touché celui-ci. Le sourire de sa sœur quand leur père l'avait prise sur ses genoux a été le plus beau cadeau que Mary reçut cette année-là.

Très vite, Elizabeth redevint la petite fille joyeuse qui avait illuminé les jours sombres de son ainée. Mary aimait être réveillée par le rire de sa sœur, et elle passait des heures à jouer avec elle. Pendant de longs et heureux mois, Mary crut sincèrement que le pire était bien derrière elles. Mais hélas, une nouvelle fois, leur vie alla être chamboulée. La Reine Jane mourut après avoir donné naissance à un prince, Edward. Le fils tant espéré de son père. Il fallut du temps à leur père pour se remettre de la perte de sa troisième Reine. Du temps et l'arrivée d'Anne de Cleves dans leur vie. En apprenant le remariage prochain de son père, Mary eut peur que cette nouvelle Reine trouve le moyen de blesser de nouveau sa sœur.

La Reine Anne de Cleves était une hérétique, pourtant, d'elle-même, elle promit de prendre soin des enfants de son époux. Et contrairement à celles qu'elle remplaçait, elle ne fit aucune différence entre eux. Elle s'occupa d'Elizabeth comme une mère devait s'occuper de sa fille. Cela attisa la jalousie de Mary, parce que celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait été bien plus la « maman » de sa sœur que la Reine Jane. Elle avait donc l'impression que cette étrangère lui volait sa place. Mais, cette colère contre la nouvelle ne dura pas. Dès le départ, la Reine Anne l'avait appelé Princesse Mary. La fille de Katerine se rendit compte que sa nouvelle belle-mère pensait réellement ses mots. En effet, le mensonge était une chose totalement étrangère à la protestante. Et quand celle-ci découvrit que l'ainée de ses belles-filles était toujours fidèle au pape, elle fit venir à la cour un pape qui partageait les idées de Rome. Elle était la seule à ne pas lui demander de choisir entre son père et sa mère. Mary se mit à aimer la Reine Anne pour ça.

La Reine Anne poussa même son souci du bien-être de Mary en lui cherchant un époux. C'était une attention qu'on n'avait pas eu pour elle depuis le bannissement de sa mère. Devant ce geste, Mary était rassuré quant au sort de sa sœur, celle-ci était entre de bonnes-mains. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'ainée put donc envisager de laisser sa sœur pour fonder elle-même une famille. Mais, une nouvelle fois, ce temps de pays ne dura pas.

La Reine douce et aimante qu'était Anne de Cleves fut remplacer par Katerine Howard. Les deux femmes n'avaient rien en commun à part l'affection du Roi. Et Mary, Elizabeth, ainsi que leur ancienne belle-mère durent quitter la Cour une nouvelle fois. L'ainée refusa la proposition d'Anne de Clèves de venir vivre chez elle. Pourtant, la protestante lui déclara que sa porte était toujours ouverte si « sa fille » changeait d'avis. Devant ces mots, le cœur de Mary s'adoucit. Elle se jura que si un jour Dieu la mettait sur le trône, elle ferait en sorte que personne de touche à l'ancienne Reine quand Mary remettra la religion de Rome comme seule et unique doctrine.

Le soir de leur séparation, ce fut Elizabeth qui trouva les mots pour réconforter sa sœur. La petite devait déjà avoir deviné que les temps allaient être durs pour la digne fille de Katerine d'Aragon.

La nouvelle reine se montra odieuse avec Mary. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser un des enfants du Roi de la Cour, alors, elle prit soin de l'humilier. Même Elizabeth, malgré sa gentillesse et sa bonté, ne put trouver d'excuse à la nouvelle Reine. Devant une ennemie commune, les deux sœurs firent face, chacune a sa façon. Face aux brimades de cette enfant pourrie-gâtée, Mary restait droite et fière, comme sa mère avant elle. Quant à Elizabeth, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle charme la Cour et le peuple avec sa joie de vivre et son intelligence. Petit à petit, Mary devint donc la princesse de l'Angleterre fière et forte, et Elizabeth, celle de l'Angleterre dont la culture rayonnait à travers le monde.

Puis, ce temps de conflit prit fin. Le Roi décida de remettre ses filles dans la lignée de succession. À cette nouvelle, Mary fut enthousiasme et courut l'annoncer à sa sœur. Si Dieu le veut, l'une d'entre elles pourra être Reine. Mais Elizabeth ne partageait pas cette joie. Lorsque la plus jeune annonça sa décision de ne jamais prendre époux, Mary fut choquée, puis elle comprit.

Ce n'était pas l'exécution de la Reine Katerine le problème. Non, en réalité, c'était que toute sa vie, Elizabeth ne se souvenait que de Reine choyée pour être mieux abandonnée. La première avait été sa propre mère. L'ainée se rappelait qu'un jour sa sœur lui avait dit que son dernier souvenir d'Anne Boleyn qu'elle avait, c'était la peur de sa mère. Mary ne tenta pas de convaincre la jeune fille que son époux ne lui fera jamais ça. Elle n'avait jamais menti à sa sœur et ne comptais pas commencer maintenant. À la place de ça, elle lui avait dit de garder confiance en Dieu.

Catherine Parr avait fini par rentrer dans leur vie. Au début, elle rappelait beaucoup Anne de Cleves à Mary, et celle-ci l'aimait pour ça. Puis, elle découvrit que contrairement à l'ancienne Reine, elle cachait sa fois. L'ainée du Roi avait trop vu de femmes faire souffrir sa famille par leur mensonge pour continuer à apprécier cette dernière Reine. Et quand celle-ci, égoïstement, demanda qu'Elizabeth vienne vivre à la Cour, elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la réaction d'Anne quand elle apprendra qu'on lui demandait de se séparer de l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé. Ce fait fit diminuer l'estime de Mary pour sa nouvelle belle-mère.

Pourtant, celle-ci continua à chercher son amitié. Mais, au fond de son cœur, Mary savait que si elle avait eu plusieurs mères, elles étaient au nombre de deux : Katerine d'Aragon et Anne de Cleves. Elle ne dit rien de ses sentiments à sa sœur. Elizabeth était heureuse auprès de la nouvelle Reine. Heureuse, oui. Mais en public, elle se mit à montrer une dignité et une froideur digne des Tudors. Et c'était bien ça le plus grand regret de Mary, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait trouver la force d'agir si sa sœur n'avait plus confiance en quiconque.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **À la revoilure.**_


End file.
